This Life and the Next
by PinkMartini
Summary: Luka falls asleep and reminisces of the female Yuki in a dream.


**Author's Note:** Decided to write another short one-shot story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **This Life and the Next**

Luka quietly watches Yuki interact with the members of the Giou Clan and the Zweilt Guardians from the canopy of the trees. He leans casually against one of them with his arms across his chest. It's warm today—too warm—and not exactly his ideal weather. He'd rather stay in the cool spot than be exposed to the uncomfortable heat.

Unlike the Opast, the others enjoy their time in the sun, playing games, laughing and lounging around on the blankets set up behind Twilight Mansion. Yuki looks happy among friends. It brings a secret smile to Luka's lips, seeing him so relaxed and carefree. Yuki has been through so much in dealing with Reiga and his Duras minions that he deserves a day to live a normal life, even for just a day.

Sodom bounces anxiously on his shoulder as he watches Yuki with excitement. "Go," Luka says, nudging him gently with his head. The little black dragon gives him a hesitant look and snuggles against his master's neck. Although Sodom wants to play with Yuki, he didn't want to leave Luka by himself. "It's all right. Go have fun with the others." The warmness in his silver eyes makes Sodom leap from his shoulder toward the group. Yuki's face lights up when Luka's familiar lands on his lap, quickly gaining the attention of those around him.

Because everyone will be out here a while, Luka decided to take a quick nap in the shade. With his arms and legs crossed on the grass against the tree, he closes his eyes. The last voice he hears in the distance is Yuki's before he falls into a dream.

When the Opast opens his eyes, he sees Yuki as he used to be, before his present reincarnation. He remembers her long, silky hair, bright, warm eyes and gentle touch. She's sitting across the river bank on the grass picking wild flowers. Her pale blue dress bubbles around her like an umbrella. Yuki doesn't see him watching her on the other side because, here, he's also hiding in the thicket of the trees.

There's also a soft melody in the air, a tune Luka remembers even to this day. Yuki always hummed to herself when she was thinking of him. It let him know how happy she was and how he would do anything to protect that happiness. Yuki was his one, true weakness. He would do anything and everything for her—even sacrifice his life if it came to it.

He scoffs at his thoughts. Before Yuki entered his life, he was known simply as _Zess_ on the battlefield, the Demon King's servant, his loyal dog and fiercest warrior. Because Luka's skills surpassed all of the General Class Opasts, the Demon King made a blood covenant with him. Luka would never be able to put into words how excruciating the ritual was. Even now, the memory still haunted him.

With the Demon King's blood flowing through his veins, he became even more powerful. But with more power, a price had to be paid. The contract with the Demon King, sealed in blood, was tied to his fate. Should he ever betray his master, his death would soon follow.

However, after meeting Yuki as a female in his previous life, Luka formed a new contract with her, nullifying the original blood contract. Luka kept the powers of his former master and most importantly, his life. But…he wasn't entirely sure if the previous contract was completely nullified after he created a new one with Yuki. The Demon King has long since gone, but a part of him still lingers inside of the Opast. Perhaps because of this, Luka is still alive.

There was something about Yuki's innocence and her fierce passion to protect the innocent and those she loved that captured his heart. True love was rare with his kind. Duras knew how to love and often formed loyal bonds with each other that lasted for decades, but the thirst for power always consumed them, creating rifts between lovers and friends. Luka never entertained the idea of love, no matter how many tried to present it to him.

Love was always a fleeting thing. He gave them what they craved and desired, but once he became bored, he never looked back or felt a hint of remorse for leaving. His heart was filled with ice and the only thing he loved was the victory of battle. That is, until Yuki came along.

He resisted the pull he felt toward her for as long as he could, distancing himself, but…no matter what he did, Luka always found himself in front of her. Yuki was a part of the Giou Clan, their enemy. He couldn't comprehend how a mortal girl could change a powerful Opast like him. Have him bend to her will without even realizing what she was doing.

A fawn suddenly appears out of the clearing near Yuki. She smiles at the creature, enticing it with food in her hand. It slowly walks to her on wobbly legs and takes the offering. She gently pets its fur and continues to hum.

There's something about Yuki that draws people and creatures alike to her. She is a soft beacon of light and hope and her aura is one of calm and peace. That's how Luka always feels around Yuki—calm and peaceful. _Happy._ Emotions a demon and former slave such as he was never capable of feeling. When Yuki confessed her own love for him, he made the contract with her. "I will never betray you," he said. Words Luka silently vowed to uphold even after death.

He missed the touch of her soft lips against his and her silky skin underneath his body. No one ever looked at him with such love their eyes. She trusted him completely. No matter the war going on outside between the Duras and the Giou Clan, she trusted him. He betrayed his kind for her. And if he could do it all over again, he would still choose Yuki.

She is the only one he was gentle with, the only one he openly confessed his feelings to, and the only one he allowed himself to be vulnerable with. She had him…mind, body and soul. When Luka loved…he only loved once.

It pained him that Yuki decided to return as a man in her new reincarnated body. Not because the Yuki he knows now is a man, but because the memories they shared she buried deep inside of him. Luka can't bring himself to tell him of their past relationship yet, mostly because he isn't ready to remember what he lost.

After Yuki's death, when they first met, it took its toll on him. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge they would meet again when she was reborn. However, because this version of Yuki's life is so different from the last, Luka felt it was best to wait. And he was glad the Giou Clan respected his decision. Yuki's happiness is all he cares about.

Something suddenly draws Yuki's attention across the river bank. She puts her hand above her eyes to shield the sun so she can get a better look. Even the fawn is curious at what she's looking at. Luka's heart begins to race. _Has she seen me?_

"Luka?" she calls out. "Luka…is that you?" Not wanting to hide any longer, he steps out of the trees. Her face beams when she sees him. "Don't move!"

Yuki gets up and runs along the banks until she comes to a path that connects both sides. The fawn stays where it is, wondering what she's doing. Luka sees her running toward him, holding her skirts up so she doesn't trip on them. He gives her a small smile as she closes in on him.

"Yuki…" he says.

"Luka!" Yuki jumps into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. Softly, she whispers in his ear. "I missed you, Luka. Remember, no matter what happens I will always love you…in this life and the next."

"I love you, too, Yuki." Luka holds her tighter. Regardless if this is a dream, Luka is determined to hang on to her for as long as he can.

"Oh, Luka…Luka…Luka…" she repeats over and over again. Yuki suddenly starts to shake him violently. "Luka! Luka! Luka!"

Luka's eyes dart open with Yuki's hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Luka…are you all right?"

He blinks at Yuki, awake from his dream. Standing up, he wipes away the stray grass on his pants. "Yes, I'm fine."

"I was getting worried when Sodom couldn't wake you," he says. Luka sees his familiar flying around him. "Were you having a nightmare?" Luka wanted to caress Yuki's cheek and let him know there was no need to have such a concerned look on his face. But, he couldn't. Luka had to be careful what he did or how he carried himself around this version of Yuki…at least for now.

"Not at all. But thank you for the concern."

"Yuki-chan! Luka-kun!" Toko waves to them.

"Toko-chan wants everyone to play Frisbee," explains Yuki.

"No, thanks," Luka mutters. He was never one to play games or do much social interaction with the group…or anyone.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Yuki smiles, pulling him by the sleeve. Sodom also pushes Luka from behind toward waiting participants.

Because Luka would do anything for Yuki, even something he's opposed to doing, he quietly lets himself be dragged. He suddenly remembers Yuki's words from his dream: _Remember, no matter what happens I will always love you…in this life and the next._

"I'd rather watch," he sighs, but doesn't really protest any further. _I only do this for you, Yuki, because…I love you._

 **THE END**


End file.
